Our aim is to develop a nanotechnology-based biological immunoassay platform that precludes the use of labile enzymes as amplifying labels. Enzyme-labeled antibodies have several well-known limitations. They typically require cold storage or they will lose their activity through denaturation. Furthermore, their activity can be sensitive to the chemical environment. Hence, it would be highly desirable to develop a stable, synthetic system to replace enzymes in this application. Immunoassays are employed in a wide range of biological, agricultural and environmental fields, including clinical diagnostics and point-of-care testing, drug discovery, proteomics, water, food and soil analysis, and forensics (including bioterrorism defense). Robust and cost-effective reagents such as the proposed antibody labels will have a place in all of these arenas. In this Phase I project we will prepare novel antibodies conjugates, evaluate their use in a model immunoassay, and determine their stability at elevated temperatures. The successful completion of these aims will demonstrate that the proposed bioconjugates are potential mimetics and substitutes for enzyme-antibody conjugates used in a multitude of immunoassays. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project seeks to develop a method for improving the environmental stability of commonly used diagnostic tests. The primary benefit will be that the tests can maintain their high levels of sensitivity without the need for refrigeration. The tests will have applications in a wide range of clinical, biological, agricultural and environmental fields.